


Something Better

by kellexer12



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellexer12/pseuds/kellexer12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley gets her wisdom teeth out. Alex is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Better

"Do I have to?" Kelley asks for about the thousandth time, and Alex is about five seconds away from strangling someone with the seatbelt. Whether it be herself or Kelley, she hasn't chosen yet.

"No, Kel," Alex says, tightening her grip on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. She doesn’t even like the dentist’s office, but she’s so in love with Kelley that she volunteered to take her. She’ll never admit that though. "I’ve told you a million times, you don’t have to get them out if you don’t want to. The dentist recommended it though, so I’m suggesting that you do."

Kelley whines, sinking further into her seat. "I don't wanna," she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I got mine out when I was fifteen, Kel. It’s not that bad."

"Drive slower." Kelley demands, arms still crossed. She’s looking everywhere but at Alex.

"Kelley, I’m right at the speed limit. I'm not driving slower so we miss our appointment, my God, Kelley. It's not that bad, trust me. Stop being a baby, you’ll be fine."

"It's not that bad, says Alex Morgan, soccer player extraordinaire. I hate this kind of shit!”

"For god’s sake, Kelley, they're taking your teeth not your fucking heart! Everything will be fine." Alex is rewarded with a glare from Kelley when she says this.

"Can you walk me through how they do it again?" Kelley stays, the glare still frozen on her face.

"They’re going to knock you for most likely the entire procedure. A little while after you'll wake up, and I'll be sitting right there. You'll probably be a little loopy, but there's nothing you could say or do that would surprise me, so. You won't feel anything during. After you'll be bleeding, you'll have to keep the gauze in. They'll give you ice to put on your cheeks, probably. Then that's it. I take you home and you rest."

Kelley just exhales, refusing to respond. Her arms are still crossed over her chest, and she still won’t look at Alex. They enter the dentist’s office in silence.

Inside, Kelley is taken for surgery right away. As they’re walking she sends up a silent prayer for some kind of miracle to happen so that she doesn't have to go through this. But then she's sitting in a chair listening to a man talk on and on about what he's going to do. Alex is still sitting beside her, and she grabs Kelley’s hand, squeezing it for reassurance.

"As soon as we put her under I'm going to request that you wait outside, okay?”

Alex nods. "I'll be right here for you when you wake up, Kelley. You’re gunna be fine."

***

Waiting is boring. Alex is probably the most impatient person in the world. The only person who’s worse than her is Kelley. She hates waiting. She doesn't like waiting anything. She can't wait for simple, everyday things, how the hell is she supposed to wait for her best friend to come out of getting her wisdom teeth removed?

She’s played approximately seven hundred games of Angry Birds by the time a nurse comes out and asks for her to follow. 

"Everything went fine, as you know we put her under general anesthetic, so it'll be a little while before she wakes up. But I heard you promise that you'd be there, so. When she wakes up make sure she doesn't touch anything, she'll be loopy. And the gauze should really stay in her mouth, but it's not that big of a deal if it doesn't. Just more blood."

Alex is only half processing what the nurse is saying to her, but she nods along anyways.

It's only another ten minutes before Kelley slowly wakes up. The worst part? Alex was down the hall getting a bottle of soda from the vending machine. She prays to God Kelley doesn't remember her promising that she'd be there.  
"She’s awake, you know," the nurse coming out of the room says as Alex is coming back.

"What?"

"She’s awake—"

Alex doesn't really give her a chance to fully answer, she's already heading into the room. Kelley is attempting to stand up, but Alex stops her. "Hey, Kelley."

"Alex!" Kelley says, eyes wide, a goofy grin on her face.

"Kelley."

"Why are you in my room? Why am I in my room? Wait, this isn't even my room!" Kelley exclaims, looking around frantically. "Why am I here? Where even am I?”

Alex is amused at Kelley all drugged up. She can’t help but smile at the defender’s antics

"You just got your wisdom teeth out, Kel, doesn't your mouth feel funny?" Alex asks as she pulls out her phone to videotape this. It's an opportunity that can't be passed up.

Kelley touches a hand to her lip, then retracts it slowly. She gasps at her hand. "Alex, I’m bleeding, get me a bandaid!”

"I don’t think a bandaid will help your situation, Kel."

“I don’t care, Alex, get me one any way. Please," she breathes out.

"Okay, okay, relax a little,” Alex says while digging into her bag for bandaid. She finally finds one and hands it to Kelley, who beams at her. She slowly unwraps it before sticking it on her cheek.

“How do I look?” Kelley asks, looking confident as ever.

“Fine, Kelley,” Alex says trying to hold back a laugh. She’s recording comedy gold right now.

“You look fine too, Al,” Kelley says, trying to smile through the gauze in her mouth.

“Is that so?” Alex asks, unable to hold back her laughter.

Kelley nods vigorously and says, “Yeah, you have hot lips.”

A laugh tumbles out of Alex’s mouth and she chokes a little in surprise, eyebrows knitting together and another smirk pulling across her face.

“I have hot lips?” she asks, amusement evident in her tone. “What does that even mean?”

“It means,” Kelley begins, dragging out the word and adding a dramatic eye roll, “that your lips are hot. Like, ridiculously hot. Duh.”

Alex stops laughing, and instead looks at Kelley wide-eyed. She doesn’t know what to say, but she doesn’t have to worry because Kelley soon continues.

“And your hair,” She says, hopping out of the bed and into her lap, reaching up and firmly tugging her fingers through Alex’s hair, pushing it out of her face and playing with the ends. ALex feels a flush spread across her skin but she tries to ignore it as she stares down at Kelley. 

“It’s so soft. It makes you look so hot.”

“Okay, Kelley,” Alex says, trying to brush off her words with a nervous laugh. She thought it would be fun to get Kelley to say embarrassing things like this, but for some reason she’s the one feeling embarrassed. Kelley is staring at her like she’s the only other human on earth and it’s making Alex’s stomach feel funny. She suddenly wants Kelley to be off her lap and probably like, in a different country, too.

“You look so sexy. All. The. Time,” Kelley emphasizes, hands moving wildly.

Alex forces out some more laughter and gives Kelley a look as she says, “You’re on drugs. Literally.”

“So?”

“So you don’t even know what you’re saying.”

“Yeah, I do,” Kelley insists, letting her palm begin sliding down ALex’s chest slowly. “I’m saying you’re sexy.”

Alex swallows the lump in her throat before saying, “Yeah, and would you ever say that if you weren’t hopped up on pain meds?”

Kelley thinks about this for a minute and then giggles, eyes shining and teeth on display through a goofy smile. She shakes her head and says, “No, silly, I can’t tell you that in real life. You're too pretty for me. Have you seen yourself? You've got the perfect hair and jaw and cheekbones and your eyes, oh my god.”

Her words hit Alex like a truck, and although the girl on her lap doesn’t appear to have a care in the world, Alex is suddenly very tense and her throat feels tight. She stares down at Kelley and collects her thoughts.

“Kelley, this is real life,” she says seriously, holding her gaze. Kelley blinks at her for a drawn out moment before out of nowhere, she spews out an amazingly unattractive laugh, shooting small droplets of spit onto Alex’s face as she curls in on herself, shaking with laughter. Alex stares as Kelley presses her face against Alex’s chest, clenching a fist in her shirt with one hand while the other holds her own stomach. Alex lets out a breathy laugh as well, unable to resist because Kelley’s laugh is contagious. 

When Kelley finally catches her breath, her eyes return to Alex’s, and Alex has to bite down on her lip because the older girl is just so beautiful, even with her swollen cheeks and chapped lips. Alex has this weird feeling in her stomach and she can’t quite figure out what it means. Kelley is not making it easy to deal with her feelings right now, even if she’s high on anesthesia.

“Oops,” Kelley says carelessly before starting to laugh some more. 

Alex is about to respond before they’re interrupted by the nurse coming in, a slip of paper in her hand.

"We're good to go?" Alex asks the nurse, face still flushed from Kelley’s comments.

She nods and hands Alex the paper. "That's the prescription for her pain medication. You can go pick those up, they should be ready."

"This is my best friend," Kelley says, staring at the nurse with a huge smile. "Can you believe it?"

"She’s a good one for coming with you today, I'll admit it," the nurse smiles at Kelley, then Alex. "This will come in handy," she hands Alex some more gauze. 

"And I'll be right back with a wheelchair." 

"What is it?" Kelley asks, grabbing Alex’s hand. She starts laughing right away, making Alex furrow her eyebrows. Between giggles, Kelley asks, "How come you flattened out marshmallows?" Alex cocks her head to the side before answering. Kelley is so drugged up.

"Kel, these look nothing like marshmallows."

"Flat ones." Kelley argues, squinting her eyes in an attempt to look menacing. Slow speech, Alex realizes. 

"Alright, Kel. If you say so. Let's get you up," Alex shoves the gauze in her pocket and folding the prescription up. She helps Kelley up, who is a little wobbly.

She stumbles into Alex, laughing out an oops. Alex smiles at her. "Let's get out of here. Have a seat, Kelley."

"You’re hot."

"What?" Alex can feel the blush creeping back up her face

“You heard me. You’re hot,” Kelley says, the smirk still on her face.

The nurse comes back in before Alex can answer .

"Would you like me to wheel her out?" the nurse offers.

"No, I got her. Thank you."  
Alex eventually gets Kelley buckled in the passenger seat. "Do not touch anything, Kelley. I swear. I have to bring this chair back but I'll be right back. Thirty seconds."

"How will you know if I touch anything? You won't be here," Kelley says, clearly testing Alex’s patience.

"Just don’t Kelley," Alex pleads.

“What about your ass?” 

“I’ll be back in thirty seconds Kelley,” Alex says a little bit too quickly, ignoring Kelley completely and trying to ignore the blush on her face.

Kelley drops her hands to her lap, and that's how Alex finds her when she comes back. "Thank you for not touching anything, Kel," Alex says as she starts the car.

Kelley just hums. She’s quiet for a while. Then, "You know I love you, right Alex?" her voice drops to barely a whisper, like saying that is a sin.

Alex lets out a laugh. "Yea Kelley, I’m your best friend."

"Not like that, Alex. I love you. A lot."

Oh. 

Alex is panicking. This can’t be happening right now. 

"That’s good to know, Kelley," Alex croaks, doing her best to remain focused on the road.

"I’m glad you know," Kelley smiles contently at Alex, before turning to look out the window.

"Does your mouth feel funny?" Alex asks, desperately trying to change the subject. 

Kelley touches her fingertips to her lips. "I think my lips are gone!" Kelley gasps, horrified. She looks at Alex, eyes welling up with tears. "Where’d they go?"

"Kelley," ALex leans forward and flips down the visor so Kelley can see herself in the mirror. "Your lips are still there, see? You’re fine."

"Oh my god." Kelley mutters. 

"What is it?"

"Is this my tongue?" she asks, prodding at a piece of bloody gauze with what is obviously her tongue. "Alex, they took my tongue out!" she pulls the gauze out.

"Kelley, they did not take your tongue out. Put that gauze back in before you leave blood all over my car."

"Alright Alex," Kelley pouts. They sit in silence for a few minutes, and Alex can’t stop thinking about everything Kelley’s said to her today. Her thoughts are interrupted by a loud gasp from Kelley

"The light you went through was yellow," Kelley states, glaring at Alex.

"I can go through yellow lights, Alex."

"No you can't. Yellow means slow down, you're supposed to get ready to stop. You're not being safe. I need to get out." she goes to open her door, and then Alex really shouts her name.

Kelley smacks a hand over her mouth. "You're mean. I didn't fucking ask for this. Oh. Oh no. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? I'm the one who yelled at you, Kelley."

"I cursed!"

"You curse all the time, Kelley."

"You’re too good for me, Alex."

"Just two seconds ago – okay. Never mind."

"Aw, look at that little girl!" Kelley cries, pointing out the window at a mother and her daughter walking down the sidewalk. "She's so cute, Alex, we have to say hi!"

"We can't do that, Kel."

"I want to have kids with you."

Alex nearly drives off the road.  
“What?” Alex croaks, her grip on the wheel tightening.

“Nevermind, it’s stupid,” Kelley mumbles, shrinking into her seat.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Alex says softly, glancing over at Kelley. Kelley looks so small in this moment, and it’s kind of cute.

“Alex, I just want- You need to know that I’m yours even though you’re not mine.”

Suddenly everything made sense to Alex. Alex has been in love with Kelley for forever, but now she sees it from Kelley’s point of view. Kelley is devoted to her, and Alex loves her for it. 

“I just adore you,” Kelley whispers, signalling that Alex was taking too long to answer.

 

“I know, Kell,” Alex says while placing her hand on Kelley’s knee. She pulls into the Pharmacy parking lot and parks. Kelley frowns, going to open her door before Alex has even stopped the car. 

"Hey, hey," Alex says, reaching out and grabbing Kelley’s arm. "You're going to stay here. I need to go grab your prescription, and I'll be right back. If you need me," she grabs Kelley’s phone from the cup holder and dials her own number in, "You press that green button and it'll call me."

"I know how a phone works," Kelley rolls her eyes.

"Just wanna make sure, Kelley."  
As soon as Alex is inside, her phone rings. "Dammit, Kelley," she mutters. She still immediately answers the call. "What’s wrong?"

"I miss you."

"I just left the car like, two seconds ago." Alex rolls her eyes, standing behind the person in line.

"I still miss you. When are you coming back? I hate being alone."

"I’ll be back in a few minutes. Please relax.”

"Okay, Alex. Can you just stay on the phone?”

Alex rolls her eyes and steps up to the counter. "Yea Kelley, hang on."

The transaction goes quickly, Kelley babbling on about everything and anything "I'm coming back out now, Kelley. Press the red button."

Three deep beeps signals the phone call being ended. Alex goes to put her phone in her pocket but pauses to look at her lock screen. It’s a picture of them from last summer, and she’s never noticed the way that Kelley was looking at her until now. Suddenly it all makes sense.

Alex comes up to the car, and she can literally hear the radio blaring Adele's song Hello from inside the car. As soon as she opens her door, Kelley clamps her mouth shut. She’s got a wad of bloody gauze in her hand, clearly having taken it out in order to make the singing easier.

"It's easier when I take the tongue out." Kelley says softly.

"Put it in my hand, Kelley." Alex sighs.

"My tongue!? You can't take my tongue!"

"Kelley."

"Alex."

"Put the gauze in my hand." If you asked Alex while she was driving Kelley to her appointment this morning, she wouldn't have guessed she'd end up holding her…. whatever’s bloody gauze in her palm. If it were Christen or Tobin or Julie, or even her own sisters, Alex would probably throw a hissy fit for having to hold such a disgusting thing. But this is Kelley, her best friend, someone she can’t live without, someone that she’s slowly learning is the center of her universe. 

Alex would sacrifice anything for Kelley, and that scares the shit out of her.

Ashamed, Kelley drops the gauze into the palm of Alex’s hand. Alex turns the radio off and gets back out of the car to put the gauze in a nearby garbage can. 

She comes back to Kelley touching her lips and staring at them in the mirror. 

"Your tongue is still there," Alex says, closing her door. "Open your mouth."

Kelley does. "Look," Alex leans over and touches a finger to Kelley’s tongue. "That's your tongue. And I have one too," She sticks her own tongue out. 

"Yours is still there, you're just numb. Look at me now," she says softly, fishing another wad of gauze from her pocket. "We have to keep these in, dentist says so. When we get home I'll get you some ice to help the swelling go down, okay? Open your mouth again."

Kelley’s mouth falls open again, letting Alex place the gauze properly. "Okay?" Alex asks, running her thumb over Kelley’s cheekbone.

They drive the rest of the way home in silence. At home, Alex parks the car and hurries around to Kelley’s side to help her out. "Be careful, Kel, there's ice all over the driveway."

"Maybe we should melt it. Hair dryers work."

"I'm not so sure about that," Alex laughs out.

Kelley manages end up safely on the couch, which is a miracle. She gasps when she sees the dog wander into the room. "What is that?" she questions seriously.

"It's a dog, asshole. You’ve got to be kidding me. There's no way you're this loopy." Alex mutters, taking an ice pack from the freezer. "Let's prop your head up."

Alex props Kelley’s head up with a few pillows and hands her the ice. "I think maybe you'll sleep now, yeah?"

Kelley nods. "Very sleepy."

"You did good, Kelley. When you wake up you probably won't remember any of this at all."

"You'll still be here, right?"  
Alex smiles warmly. "Yes, I will."

As soon as Kelley falls asleep, Alex calls Karen to tell her how she's doing. 

"Extremely loopy. Extremely. I had to convince her they didn't take out her tongue."

Karen laughs. "It went well, though?"

"No complications. She just doesn't have any wisdom teeth."

"Thank you for taking care of her, Alex."

"Of course," Alex looks over at Kelley, sprawled out on the couch. "Always."

"Shoot me a text when she wakes up, yeah?"

"I will."

When the call ends Alex turns on the TV and searches desperately for something to watch, finally settling on some Bundesliga game she honestly doesn’t care about. 

Kelley wakes up two hours later. The Bundesliga game changed into another USMNT loss, and Alex ordered and consumed Chinese takeout.

"Alex," Kelley says slowly.

"Oh, good morning." Alex mutes the TV. She is not ready for the conversation that’s about to happen.

"The ice pack melted," Kelley says, throwing it onto the table. "And... ew, oh my god. What's this. Why is this here."

She’s referring to a wad of gauze. Alex laughs. "It's the gauze. Open your mouth for me," Alex demands, and Kelley obeys. "I just wanted to see if you were still bleeding. Doesn't look like it."

"My jaw hurts," Kelley whines, rubbing her jaw. "Alex."

Alex just smiles at her, fond and endeared and maybe just a little bit in love.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kelley cries, throwing one of her pillows at Alex. "My jaw hurts and you haven't even explained to me what the fuck happened!"

"You got your wisdom teeth out," Alex says finally, still smiling. "And it was the funniest thing I've ever witnessed. Towards the end you had to be just fucking with me, though. You didn't realize that Dixie was Dixie, a dog."

"Did I say anything embarrassing?"

"You told me I had hot lips. You asked to touch my butt. You said you wanted to have kids with me. You told me you loved me multiple times. Do you consider that embarrassing, Kelley?" Alex says smugly, and the horrified look on Kelley’s face lets her know she got her good.

Kelley groans, palming her face. "I hate my life. That is not the way you were supposed to find all of this out."

Alex’s smile grows just a bit wider. “So it’s true then?”

“Of course it is, Al. Who wouldn’t be in love with someone like you,” Kelley mutters, a serious expression plastered on her face.

“That’s good to know, Kelley,” Alex says, still smiling.

“Why’s that?”

“Because I might just be in love with you too,” Alex finishes, rubbing Kelley’s hand. Kelley is beaming now, and her signature grin makes Alex’s heart melt.

“That’s good to know, Alex,” Kelley mocks, and Alex lets out a laugh.

“I take it back, jerk. C’mon, let’s go get you your pain meds,” Alex pecks Kelley’s cheek before getting up.

“Asshole,” Kelley laughs out before getting up to follow her. 

Kelley thinks this is the start of something beautiful, but she knows that Alex is her ending.


End file.
